Episode 565
炸裂 | Romaji = Rufi Konshin no Ichigeki! Reddo Hōku Sakuretsu | Airdate = September 23, 2012 | English = Luffy's All-Out Attack! Red Hawk Blasts! | Airdate_Funi = September 22, 2012 (Simulcast) | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 643 p.6-11, 644 p.18-19, and 645 p.2-4, 13-19 | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = 9.3 | rank = 3 }} "Luffy's Full-Power Blow! Red Hawk Explodes" is the 565th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Brook continues to fight Zeo and reveals his new control over his Yomi Yomi no Mi abilities. Usopp continues to fight Daruma and has set traps for him. Luffy attacks Hody with a new move called Red Hawk and it deals Hody an incredible amount of damage and sends him flying to the Noah. The guards announce Hody's defeat and the lower members try to run away with their captain defeated and Zeo stops them, wanting them to die for their grudge. The lower members note how insane the officers are and the children wonder if humans are really that bad and Shyarly states not all are and it is for them to judge humans with their own eyes. Brook stops Zeo from attacking his men and declares the island will be fine and knows Luffy will save everybody. Franky, Sanji, Jinbe and Zoro prepare to end things with their opponents. Usopp is shocked to see Chopper in his Monster Point only for Chopper to be completely fine. Hody is not yet defeated and shovels down more Energy Steroids despite his injuries and as Luffy arrives on the ship, Hody recovers briefly and gives an angry look with Luffy in disbelief as to Hody still fighting. Long Summary Brook continues to fight Zeo and strikes him with his sword due to the latter shouting his attack. However, he makes up a name called Body Sword Crush stating he broke the tip of his sword despite Brook stating he stabbed him. He manages to break Brook's neck off, however, as his head falls, he remembers tapping into the true powers of the Yomi Yomi no Mi during his training. He learned of a powerful energy that allows his soul to stay in this world, despite having died once already, and how he has gained control of his very soul. While Zeo is celebrating his victory, Brook remembers that it is the power of soul that is keeping him alive, and reattaches his head to his body while thinking this, stunning Zeo. Brook tells him that his attacks will not harm bone and brings out his new sword called Sword Solid and states it is a freezing sword he had made with his soul poured into it. Usopp continues to fight Daruma and lays traps for him while Daruma uses a move called Fireball Cutter and lunges at Usopp while on fire and Usopp dodges and shoots some Pop Greens despite Daruma believing they're duds. Luffy prepares to end things with Hody and unleashes a new move called Red Hawk and the move devastates Hody and causes an explosion through his back which rockets him to the Noah and has Shirahoshi take him there stating it's not over yet. The guards start to celebrate by telling the island of Hody's presumed defeat causing the lower members of the crew to panic and run away having lost the will to fight. Zeo suddenly stops them and attacks them with his chains. He throws his chain at another pirate who tried to argue. Zeo tells the pirates to die and let their deaths curse the humans. Their grudge will never fade as long as it gets passed on. The pirates think the officers have gone crazy. Dosun comes down with his hammer on one of the pirates, saying they are only crazy because the humans made them that way. The children wonder if humans are really that bad and Shyarly tells them not to think that and judge what they think of humans with their own eyes. Brook stops Zeo from attacking his men and states he cannot stand people like him and he should not talk about dying as if it is that easy since nothing is left behind when he dies. Brook places his faith in Luffy and knows nothing will happen to the island and everything will be fine and prepares to end things with Zeo. Franky prepares to end things with Ikaros Much, Sanji and Jinbe prepare to end things with Wadatsumi now that he is large enough now and Zoro walks away from Hyouzou since he is bored with him while Hyouzou seems to prepare some poison. Usopp tells Daruma he will finish him in three moves and Daruma says he is lying, and Usopp admits that he used to lie a lot, but adds that he cannot do that anymore, as he now has it within himself to back up his claims. At that moment, the both of them are then shocked to see Chopper in his Monster Point, only for Chopper to reveal he is in full control now. At the Noah, Hody is recovering, but is seriously injured by the Red Hawk attack and as Luffy makes his way to the ship, Hody attempts to force in more Energy Steroids, despite his wounds being too serious he ends up puking some out and just forces them to stay in his mouth as Luffy prepares to end things with the New Fish-Man Pirates captain. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following scenes: **Usopp complimenting Brook on his Soul Solid. **Luffy repelling Hody with a Jet Bazooka. ***Although he yells Jet Bazooka, the actual technique that Luffy uses was a Jet version of the Gomu Gomu no Cannon. *In the manga, Hody's defeat was announced after he was struck by Luffy's Elephant Gun. In the anime, the soldiers announce Hody's defeat too soon and it's only after Luffy attacks him with Red Hawk which sends him crashing into Noah. *In the manga, Zeo is shown strangling and beating the lower-rank subordinates with his chains. But in the anime, the parts of strangulation are not shown, changing the scene to just Zeo hitting them with his chains. *Luffy recalls images of Ace before unleashing the Red Hawk. In the manga, there was no such scene. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 565